1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates generally to a refrigeration assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known refrigeration assemblies define a working chamber with air inlets and outlets for receiving and discharging an airstream. Inner walls define a refrigerated chamber within the working chamber and isolated from the airstream. Heat is transferred from the exterior of the inner walls to the airstream flowing between the air inlet and air outlet. Since the heat capacity of water is significantly higher than that of air, a supply of water can be provided to abstract heat in the heat exchange process. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/633,156, assigned to the assignee of the present invention, provides the supply of water in fluid communication with the exterior of the inner walls. The heat from the refrigerated chamber evaporates the water, drawing the latent heat of evaporation away from the refrigerated chamber's contents, cooling the refrigerated chamber by a method known generally as direct evaporative cooling. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/526,981, also assigned to the assignee of the present invention, provides a panel extending rearwardly from the refrigerated chamber and in fluid communication with the supply of water. The panel includes a plurality of apertures and draws the latent heat of evaporation from the air as it passes over the panel and through the apertures. The air is then passed over the refrigerated chamber, cooling the refrigerated chamber by a method known generally as indirect evaporative cooling.